


Blood, Tears and Pizza

by RaineSage



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, KDA - Polycule, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, evelynn's lashers are involved, no beta we die like men, these tags are misleading, wait i forgot to come up with a title for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: KDA's Kai'sa always appears to be perfectly put up together to the point where many found her intimidating at first. The truth is, her three bandmates and girlfriends can all agree that reality is the opposite of those claims. At times, their beloved dancer tended to be a little overdramatic over the most minor incidents.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 47





	Blood, Tears and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamt of this and I HAD to write it down as soon as I woke up. I probably shouldn't be publishing it but we're entering another lockdown and I have nothing better to do with myself.  
> This is not edited so I'll probably go back to it to do that later.

It wasn’t as if Ahri needed visual confirmation. She was laying down comfortably, her back resting on Evelynn's chest, her eyes lazily scanning the numerous pictures displayed on the social media app. Evelynn's hand was mostly scratching behind her ears, making her relax and further sink into her embrace. She heard the sound first thing, her ears twitched as the recognition of glass shattering against the floor, it was unmistakable. The next sequence of events wasn’t an unpredictable one. With her enhanced senses, she could very well hear the thud that followed shortly afterward. A curse followed, spoken by a soft melodic voice she never got tired of hearing.

She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction, knowing that the person in question was close by, just a few doors down the hall, despite the small accident that seemed to have occurred. She thought of going to check it out, her girl might need help cleaning up the shattered glass. It wasn’t much of her actually helping, but watching the taut legs and ass bending in different directions and positions wasn’t something the gumiho would pass on. No way.

She opened her eyes when she smelled the coppery scent of blood. This drastically changes things. She forced herself to sit up, Evelynn’s arms letting her lose from their reclining position on the couch. She must have smelled it too.

“Need my help?” The demoness offered.

“Please,”

She walked towards the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit, saved for little accidents like the one that just occurred. She sighed, grabbing the box and heading with Evelynn towards the room the scent of blood was coming from.

They entered the room quietly. The poor girl’s back was to them as she sat on the floor inspecting her injury. While it might not be very serious but getting cut by the glass is not something to brush off as nothing. It will need to be cleaned up and bandaged properly. If it wasn’t deep enough to require stitches that it.

 _God, please no_. Ahri hoped that it was not as serious as that. It was bad enough as it is.

“Bokkie, what happened to you?” She heard Evelynn say as she approached.

“I-I’m fine!” Kai’sa jumped to her feet quickly, trying to demonstrate her claim. It might have worked had she not been wearing shorts and having her legs exposed. Two cuts were present on her right knee, blood was running down her leg and dripping to the floor.

Ahri locked the door and approached.

“Let me take a look at that cut, darling,” Evelynn was closer. Kai’sa backed away slowly, her eyes on the now locked door.

“It’s nothing, I’ll clean it myself,” The dancer could, _technically_ , run to the door and---

“Don’t,” Evelynn warned. “If you run you are going to slip on that blood.”

Kai’sa knew that she was outnumbered and out-strengthed. Evelynn was an arm’s length away from her and she doubted she could make it to the door with Ahri being close as well. Besides, this has never worked before, she knows that it wasn’t going to work now.

“Okay…” She huffed, slumping her shoulders and resigning to her fate. As soon as she saw Evelynn accepting her action, she bolted to the door.

She stepped on her own blood, slipping on it and nearly meeting the floor face first had it not been for the two lashers holding her somewhere in between standing up and falling down. Grateful for the help, she straightened up and regained her footing.

Evelynn’s lashers didn’t loosen from around her.

The dancer nearly whimpered when she felt Evelynn’s arms around her. She pulled them down to the floor, sitting down with Kai’sa on her lap.

“Eve, let go of me,” Her voice quivered as she tried to free herself from the demoness’ hold to no avail.

“It will only take two minutes, love,” Evelynn told her, not loosening her hold.

Ahri approached the two of them, sitting down on the floor with the first aid kit next to her. Not taking any chances, Evelynn’s lashers slithered down from Kai’sa’s body to her legs. Each lasher wrapped around the dancer's long legs keeping them still.

Ahri had great reflexes, she can easily dodge an incoming kick right before it makes contact with her face. Yet, despite knowing this, Evelynn didn’t want to test that happening one more time. She was more than capable of keeping Kai’sa still, it was only a matter of letting Ahri get to cleaning the still bleeding cut and bandaging it up.

Realizing that she was already trapped, Kai’sa resorted to a different tactic. No sooner than Ahri reached to open the first aid box, Kai’sa shrieked.

Both gumiho and demoness could hear the hurried footsteps coming from outside of the door. Next, the doorknob was twisted but the door didn’t budge.

“Kai’sa? Are you okay?” Akali yelled from behind the closed door.

“She’s alright, Rogue,” Ahri said, looking at the door that’s still being knocked on.

“Kali, help me!” Kai’sa called out with a trembling voice. She was getting no sympathy from Evelynn who had both arms wrapped around her tightly, making any real movement extremely difficult, if not downright impossible.

“Unnie, open the door!” Akali called from the other side. She was banging on the door now, hearing Kai’sa crying and calling for her help was not something she can turn her back to, even if her unnie said so.

She _must_ get inside the room.

“I’ll open it when we’re done here,” Ahri said, not moving to open the door. She got some cotton balls and found the bottle of disinfectant.

“Don’t do that!” Kai’sa knows she is no match for Evelynn’s strength, but it didn’t stop her from trying to break free from her binding hold.

“Unnie!!” Akali was still yelling from the door.

“What are you doing to Kai’sa?!” The rapper was slamming her shoulder against the door in an attempt to break it off of its hinges.

“Kali, you’re going to break the door!” Ahri said, watching the door getting pushed but still being held in place by the lock. It wasn’t going to hold for much longer if this keeps up. Akali was a martial artist, she was strong enough to actually break the door.

“That’s my plan!” More bangs.

“Akali!” Ahri had half a heart to go to the door and tell their rapper to stop. Contrary to what might be interpreted by any passerby, Kai’sa was not being slaughtered at their hands. Ahri didn’t even touch her for all the screaming she was doing.

“Open the door!” She wasn’t going to stop. Both gumiho and siren knew that their maknae was going to take that door down unless they let her inside.

“I’ll let her in,” She told Evelynn before replacing the bottle down in the box.

She walked to the door, which was still being banged on. She knew that it will be undone at any second now, Akali was not letting up.

“Stop that, I can’t unlock the door with you trying to kick it like this. You’ll fuck up my face,” She looked back, hearing Evelynn lightly chiding their occasionally overdramatic dancer. Really, she should save some of that show for when the disinfectant touched her injured skin. At least then they might be more inclined to believe that their darling Bokkie was in actual physical pain.

It was only going to get worse from there, they were both fully aware of that. There was no easy way to go about this, so might as well just go for it and hope to get the job done quickly. Well, it was going in the right direction, except that Akali is not having any of it.

There was the other problem behind the door. Ahri can’t ignore Akali, she was serious about breaking the door and there will be no changing that. It was adorable at times, really. Akali hated seeing Kai’sa in any kind of distress and sometimes their maknaes conspired together against them. It was always endearing to watch the rapper get into full protective mode, but this is not the time or place for it. 

This time, however, Ahri was going to put her foot down for this. These cuts can easily get infected and she was going to get them properly cleaned up. That was the end of it. She and Evelynn can handle this just fine, but Akali wasn’t going to let it go. So, she might as well allow her entry but Ahri _will_ prohibit her from interfering.

The FOXY model unlocked the door as soon as the banging stopped. Any delay will send Akali into another frenzy.

“What’s going on?” The ninja ran past Ahri and knelt next to Evelynn. She saw the blood covering Kai’sa leg and she kind of understood the gist of the situation. It was still not good of an excuse to lock her out of the room.

“You two take it easy on Kai, you know she has low pain tolerance,” Akali freed one of Kai’sa’s arms from Evelynn’s hold, hugging it to her and lacing her fingers with Kai’sa’s trembling ones.

“I didn’t even touch her,” Ahri uncapped the bottle and dipped the cotton ball in the alcohol.

“You spooked her,” Akali ran her other hand up and down the dancer's arm.

Evelynn adjusted Kai’sa’s position. She pulled her up slightly, letting her doe’s head rest on her shoulder. With her now free arm, she drew soothing circles on her back. The earlier fiasco was mostly consisted of crocodile tears and some, well _a lot_ of, melodrama. Really, this shouldn’t have taken half of the time it took so far, and they haven’t even begun.

“It’s okay, love, you’ll live through this,” Evelynn encouraged her, ignoring the stares she was getting from Akali.

“Kai, squeeze my hand when it becomes too painful for you,” Akali kissed her shoulder as she spoke. Truth be told, she couldn’t really relate to her lover’s plight. Being a martial artist, she got her share of injuries and sprains which weren’t at all that bothersome, not after a while at least. The cuts and scabs were a normal occurrence to her, she barely batted an eyelash at them. Sprained ankles and writs took longer to heal but those were not considered real problems, just a slight setback that was more inconvenient than anything else.

Having said that, it didn’t mean that she can’t sympathize with her girlfriend’s different views and feelings about these kinds of things. She will not compare her own pain threshold to Kai’sa’s, that wouldn’t make much sense. These things were more physically painful to the dancer and Akali had accepted it. Besides, she absolutely hated seeing her lover in any kind of pain. Including getting a cut that needed tending to.

Ahri wanted to comment on this enabling behavior coming from Akali, but she would rather get this over with before anything else. She knows that she is scoring low points for being the one to do this, but she didn’t have lashers to help their Bokkie stay still. She will make it up for her with a lot of cuddles once they are done here.

The gumiho focused on cleaning the blood while tuning out everything else taking place. She ran the cotton ball around the injured knee, cleaning the blood so that she can see where the cuts were to clean them properly. She has done this enough times to be very proficient at it. She placed a comforting hand on a shaking thigh while the other hand cleaned the blood thoroughly, steeling herself against her beloved's pained cries. Once satisfied with her work, she applied antiseptic cream before covering the now-cleaned cuts with a bandage.

“There, all done,” She addressed no one in particular.

“Kali, can you get us some ibuprofen?” Despite the situation, Ahri was aware that Kai’sa is in physical pain because of the cuts. Besides, a headache was very likely to take place as a result of the past ten minutes or so.

Ahri couldn’t see her dreamer properly. Once they were done, Evelynn got her arms around their poor Bokkie and held her close. The best course of action is to let her cry it out. Despite not admitting it half of the time, Evelynn was very good at soothing their dancer. She’s not one to say much, but her actions made up for it.

Akali returned minutes later with the pills and a glass of water. The rapper knelt on the floor next to them once again, but this time she let Evelynn handle the rest as the Diva was still focused on calming down the slowly dying storm.

A few minutes later, Ahri walked into her room with a very subdued Kai’sa next to her. Luckily, she wasn’t as mad at her as Ahri had anticipated, but she was feeling down still. Ahri was prepared with blankets and a movie and all of her nine tails. She got the two of them in bed and spared no time putting her tails into work. She let the movie play with the volume kept low while she cuddled with her dreamer who was, luckily, becoming more perceptive of her touches and shuffling closer to her.

Ahri’s fingers played with the long dark tresses of her girlfriend, bringing her closer to her body.

Just then, there was a light knock and Ahri’s door was pushed open. In a matter of seconds, Akali was in bed with them, laying down on Kai’sa’s other side, snuggling closer to her.

“How about we get pizza take out for tonight?” The blonde suggested, knowing that this suggestion rarely, if ever, gets rejected.

“Unnie going to bribery straight away,” Ahri wanted to reach for a pillow to hurl it at their maknae, but her arms were busy.

“I’m certainly not. Kai-Kai is injured, is all,” It was the truth, Kai’sa was in no shape to be up and moving around, not today at least.

“Mhm, pizza sounds good,” Kai’sa mumbled, too sleepy to join in the conversation.

“Sweet dreams, Kai. I’ll get some ice cream for the evening. Which flavor should I get, chocolate fudge or cookie dough?” It was the main reason she came up to Ahri’s room. Akali figured that some ice cream is in order after the day’s events, but they didn't have any left in the freezer.

“Both?” Kai’sa tilted her head slightly, looking up from Ahri’s shoulder.

“Alright, both it is. I’ll see you later,” Akali kissed her shoulder and slowly untangled herself from the tails and limbs. As much as she wanted to stay and chat with Ahri, she knew that Kai’sa needed the rest.

Ahri watched Akali leave the room quietly. She smiled, looking down at the lovely face of her dancer girlfriend. She knew that after a nap, Kai’sa will put most of this behind her.

Almost.

From being together for a while now, the bandleader has come to accept that Kai’sa, much like Evelynn, didn’t quite as much let things go. Unlike Evelynn however, Bokkie used this for purposes other than revenge.

“What do you want to do for later?” Ahri asked, her fingers were now massaging her lover’s skull, helping her to relax further.

“Assuming I can even walk…” Ah, there it was. Ahri was certain that this will be ongoing for at least the next two days.

“My poor Bokkie~ I’ll have plenty of ice packs ready to help with the pain,” Ahri vowed to do everything in her power to make her girlfriend feel better. It might take some work on her part, but they will all get over it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Kai'sa is actually a big baby and Akali is always there to protecc her soft girlfriend.
> 
> Honestly, they're all equally to blame despite them trying to blame one another for being overindulgent.  
> This is not something to be taken seriously it was just a crazy dream that I had. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated~
> 
> You can follow me on twitter (@therainebot) where I mostly rant about these girls.


End file.
